


Streets Are Uneven (When You're Down)

by Anonymous



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blindness, Disability, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is blind and needs someone to give his guide dog the attention it deserves while he struggles through the last weeks of working on his thesis/grading assignments during final etc. Luckily, his friend Moira knows just the right person.<br/>Enters Erik, who's not that happy to be on dog walking duty, but he did owe Moira a favor, so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorujaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorujaa/gifts).



> Hey, so this was written for the [X-Men Reverse Bang](http://xmenreversebang.livejournal.com/) and written for the lovely [sorujaa](http://sorujaa.tumblr.com/) whose artwork you will find below!
> 
> There was so much I wanted to include, but unfortunately as a pinch-hit there just wasn't time! But this will definitely be expanding into a larger AU, so I hope everyone enjoys it :)
> 
>  **Artist's note:** _This has been my first XMRB and it's also been what I feel is my first real fandom experience as part of the XMFC/DOFP fandom. All the thanks and cookies to my AMAZING author Coucourfeyrac, for being so enthusiastic about my prompt and writing this wonderful story on such a short notice. It's been really fun working with you, let's do this again :D_
> 
>  **Warnings for:** PTSD, panic attacks, blindness
> 
> \+ Charles lost his vision in a similar way to what happened with Irene canonically  
> \+ Raven is older

[ ](http://s266.photobucket.com/user/xoxo_bored_oxox/media/Title1.jpg.html)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://s266.photobucket.com/user/xoxo_bored_oxox/media/Chapter_11.jpg.html)

 

 

“I just feel so guilty, you know.” Charles said sadly, leaning back on the couch Moira had forced him onto when she’d stopped by and caught him asleep at his desk with his face planted half on his keyboard, again. “It’s like I never get to leave work at this time of year. Even when I’m not actually there I’m still working and poor Lucky stays cooped up inside all day. He must get terrible lonely.” He sighed.

“It’s only for a couple weeks, he’ll be okay. You still keep him around people all day, I’m sure he’s not too lonely.”

“I know, but he does so much for me. He’s deserving of a little fun don’t you think? I mean, he must get lonely for other dogs.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, Charles, but if it helps, I know a guy who could help out.” Moira suggested. Charles raised a brow.

“What sort of guy?”

“The dog walking sort, Charles.” Moira said flatly.

“Ha ha,” he replied, dryly. “Well I suppose it would be a nice idea, for Lucky to get out a little more until break begins. How much would it cost, do you think?”

“Oh nothing, he owes me a personal favour, and could probably do with a little more time outdoors, anyway. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Charles lifted his hand to scratch at  his chin and took a moment to think about the idea Moira was presenting him with. On the one hand, it really was unfair that Lucky should have to stay cooped up indoors all day, and it wasn’t as if Charles needed his assistance much once he’d reached the school every day, he knew it well and there were more than enough people around to help him should he ever truly need it. On the other, the idea of leaving Lucky alone to some stranger made him nervous, at this point, however sad it is, Lucky has become more than just a helpful pet, he’s become a friend and companion. Charles didn’t like the idea of trusting him to someone else, but then again Moira was one of his oldest friends, he trusted her to be a good judge of character.

 

“And you’re sure you trust him?” Charles asked.

“Absolutely.” Said Moira, there wasn’t a note of hesitation or doubt in her voice and it reassured him that Lucky would be in good hands.

“Alright then. You can send him round to pick up Lucky from the school on Monday.”

“Perfect!” Moira said, Charles coud hear her already grabbing her phone from the coffee table, most likely to shoot her mysterious dog-walking friend a text.

“Just be sure that he gets Lucky back to me by lunchtime, I would like to spend the bit of time I have not being a totally neglectful owner.”

“Charles,” Moira groaned. “You really don’t need to be so dramatic all of the time. Really.”

“I am not.” Charles sniffed.

“You absolutely are. Now, I’ve got to get home, and you’ve got to sleep.” Charles made a noise of protest but Moira shushed him right away. “No arguments. Erik will be at the school at half past nine on Monday, I’ll text you his number.” He could hear her gathering her things from the couch opposite him so he stretched and stood, moving carefully around the table to give her a hug before she went. She pulled back from the hug with a kiss on the cheek.

“Bed, Charles.” She said sternly. “And do not think for a second I won’t send Raven over here to check in on you in the morning.” He grinned and laughed despite himself.

“Yes m’am.” he said with a mock salute.

 

With a final goodbye Moira is down the hall and out the door. He sighed and reached down slightly, confirming the location of the sofa she’d been on before flopping down on it with a huff. As a rule, Charles tried not to rely on others much, but he had to admit this was a good idea. It wasn’t so bad, really. He would feel less guilty because Lucky could have a bit of the time outside he was sorely lacking as of late, it was free, not that he was too worried, and it would make Moira and Raven happy to see him associating with another person, even if he wasn’t, really. It was one of their favourite past times to tease him about being the most charismatic shut-in around, which he resented. He really wasn’t a shut in. Admittedly, he liked to keep his circle of friends small, but he felt that was fair. He hadn’t had a date in...well he’d rather not think of that. He was quite private about his home, and going over to a stranger’s for the night was just too much trouble and too much trust. So maybe his life wasn’t quite perfect, but really whose was? He didn’t think he was doing too badly. There were lonely days, but he had Moira and Raven and Irene, and even Lucky. That was all he needed, the rest could come later.

 

Lucky woke up, probably having heard Moira leaving, and walked over, resting his head on Charles’ knee. Charles reached down to scratch behind his ears.

“You’ll be happy to have a new friend, won’t you boy?” He cooed. He would never admit to his baby-talk to Lucky in front of anyone, except perhaps Raven. Because Lucky was a grown up, dignified dog, he would insist whenever someone asked why he spoke to his dog more like a friend than a pet, which really he was. But sometimes in private Charles just couldn’t resist. He stayed a few more minutes where he was, with Lucky’s head resting in his lap, but he could feel sleep catching up with him and decided he’d rather not end up passing out on the couch. With a tired exhale he hauled himself up, gently dislodging Lucky.

“Come on, boy.” He said, moving forward with one hand lightly brushing Lucky’s head and the other held out lazily in front of him waiting to reach the hallway wall.

 

*

 

Erik was just sitting down to dinner when his mobile began to ring, he reached across the table to pick it up.

“Erik!” Moira exclaimed before he’d even had the chance to say hello.

“Moira.” He greeted.

“What have you been up to?” She asked. A perfectly innocuous question coming from anyone else, but he knew exactly what she was really asking. She’d been at him to get out for weeks now. The first couple months he’d been home she’d been very patient and helped him work on just learning how to exist as a proper person again, but lately he’d been encouraging him more and more to go out, do things, ‘live his life’, which he knew was only code for ‘find something to live for’. He could still see the worry in her eyes on occasion, when she left him alone. He hated to see it, but it was better than telling her the truth would have been. That he had found something to live for, it simply wasn’t something she would like. When he’d been silent too long Moira continued.

“Woah, that much, hey? Well I hope you’re not getting into too much trouble.” She said dryly.

“I’m fine, Moira.” He sighed. “I promise, now what’ve you called for?”

“I can’t call just to check on you?”

“You can, but you haven’t. I know what your voice sounds like when you’ve got something to say, so out with it.”

 

“Alright, how would you feel about dog-walking, a few days a week?” He was taken aback. Of the things he’d expected her to ask, that had certainly not been at the top of the list.

“That depends on why you’re asking, but I think I’d rather not.”

“Come on, it’s perfect for you. It would keep you active, which I know you’re nuts about,” He scoffed into the phone but it went largely ignored “And it would get you out of the house without having to actually really talk to anyone. Perfect!” He sighed.

“Whose dog are you even trying to foist on me? Where did this idea come from?”

“Just a friend of mine. He’s getting his PhD and teaching at the university so during finals season he doesn’t get much chance to take him for walks or play with him, he feels bad.”

“And how long would this arrangement last?”

“About three weeks, after that his schedule will clear up. But hey, who knows, maybe you’ll even make a new friend and you won’t even want to stop.”

“You can’t be friends with a dog, Moira.” He said, only half serious, knowing it would annoy her.

“I didn’t mean the dog, Erik.” She replied, her tone a mockery of his. He grinned into the phone. When he didn’t offer any further immediate resistance she ploughed forward.

“So, I’ll just let him know you’ll be there at, oh, half past nine on Monday?” The question in her voice was clearly only a nicety.

“Are you quite sure you haven’t already?” He asked, only slightly bitter.

“Of course I have, but I was going to do you the courtesy of pretending I hadn’t.”

“How kind of you.” He could practically hear her grinning into the phone.

“I thought so, I’ll text you the directions later.”  
“Mhm.”

 

There was a beat of silence before she spoke again, voice quieter the second time, sincere and only slightly apologetic.

“Thank you, Erik. Really. I really think this is going to help you, but I know right now you’re only doing it for me. So thank you.” He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It still felt strange to have someone care about him so genuinely, he didn’t always know how to handle the feeling of it.

“You’re welcome, Moira. I’ll thank you later if it works out.” He said, trying to make the conversation lighter again. He disliked not being in control of the tone of things, even when it’s Moira he’s talking to. He suspected that was something he’d never quite become comfortable with.

“I hope so.” He could hear the smile in her voice.

“So,” He began, louder. “Is there anything else you called for?”

“Nothing in particular, but tell me how you are?” This was more their usual kind of conversation. She always called to check in on him, and he’d learned it was easier to indulge her than fight her. Besides, as long as it had taken, she’d earned his trust, and he no longer felt so uncomfortable telling her about his day. Loathe as he was to admit it, it probably did him some good.

 

“I’m good.”

“Are you really?” She asked, it wasn’t accusatory or suspicious, she merely knew he always needed a little bit of coaxing to open up about these things. He knew that she knew, and they were comfortable with the balance as it was.

“I am.” And he was, in his own opinion. If she’d known where his thoughts usually dwelled he was sure she’d disagree, but in the end what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, and there were some things that he simply couldn’t allow her or anyone else to interfere with.

“Have you had any attacks, any episodes lately?”

“Not really. You know, I don’t get out much. It’s better that way, the quiet helps.”

“I know.” She replied, he could hear an edge of guilt to her voice and he sighed.

“Really, Moira, it’s okay. I wouldn’t be walk the damn dog if I was that worried about it.”

“You sure, because you know you can tell me if you’re not Erik. I know I get insistent, but I won’t actually force you into this if you aren’t comfortable with it.”

“I’m sure.” He promised.

“Alright, but call me later if you change your mind, okay?”

“Okay. Look, it’s getting late, so…” He trailed off.

“Right, I’ll let you go.” She sounded reluctant and it was obvious she wasn’t reassured.

“Moira, really. Have you ever truly been able to force me into something I didn’t want to do?” He almost added on ‘has anyone?’ but he bit it back at the last moment, they both knew the answer to that.

“No,” she admitted. “I haven’t.”

“Exactly, now will you please stop worrying about me for tonight and go do your job.” She laughed lightly into the phone.

“Of course, goodnight Erik. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Moira.” He replied, and hung up with a small smile on his face.

 

He wasn’t terribly excited about the idea of canine babysitting every other day, but it made her happy, and as unfortunate as it was to admit she was not usually wrong when it came to ideas about what might and might not help him. In fact, she was almost startlingly adept at knowing what to do for him. There were messy times, too, of course, but they always made it through in the end, and she was there to help him clean up the wreckage that he’d caused afterwards, whether he liked it or not. He was grateful to have her. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, anyway. He doubted he’d make any new friends, but like Moira said, the dog was an excuse to get out without having to talk to anyone, and he was growing tired of his stale grey apartment walls, day after day, being all that he saw. Moira had suggested a television, but he refused. He’d always loathed television, it made people even more ignorant than they already were and he didn’t have the patience to waste his time on it. He had a computer, at least, because that was useful, but he didn’t spend an excessive amount of time on it. Really, the only person he saw on a social basis was probably Moira. For a time there had been Emma as well, but that had ended rather badly, and he was glad to see the back of her when the time had come.

 

Really, it couldn’t do much harm. At worst he’d just have to tell Moira after a walk or two that he wasn’t up to it. It wouldn’t feel great, but it would hardly be the end of the world. He sighed and his phone beeped.

 

 **_From:_ ** _Moira MacTaggert_

**_MSG:_ **

_Go to the bio building, room 207. Professor Charles Xavier. Have Lucky back before half past one._

 

Erik snorted. Did people really give their dogs such childish, pointless names?

 

_**From** : Erik Lensherr_

_**MSG** :_

_Alright._

_**From** : Moira MacTaggert_

_**MSG** :_

_Lucky is a perfect acceptable dog name._

_**From** : Erik Lensherr_

_**MSG** :_

_I didn’t say a thing._

_**From** : Moira MacTaggert_

_**MSG** :_

_You thought it._

 

*

 

“So,” Raven began from across the table at the restaurant where they’d decided to meet for dinner. “How’d it go?”

“Perfectly.” Moira answered. “Or, as perfectly as it can go. You know, with two emotionally stunted shut-ins. What’s the actual likelihood of them speaking more than a handful of words to each other, do you think?” Raven laughed and hummed, casting her eyes up towards the ceiling, fingers swirling around the rim of her glass as she considered the question.

“I’d say fairly high, actually. You know how protective Charles is with Lucky, he’ll insist on interrogating anyone he leaves him with for more than five minutes.” She rolled her eyes, but her voice was affectionate and amused rather than mocking as someone else’s might’ve been. “As to whether or not they’ll get along?” She continued “You’d definitely know better than I would.” Moira grinned.

“Well, they both have very...strong personalities.” She began and Raven laughed.

“That’s one way of saying it. The nicer way, probably.”

“Definitely.” Moira agreed. “Provided you’re right, which you are, of course,” Raven smirked happily back at her over the rim of her glass and nodded. “They’ll either bring out the best in each other,”

“Or the worst.” Raven finished for her.

“Exactly.”

 

“Well,” Raven said as she raised her glass “Let’s drink to the hope that it’ll be the best, then.” Both women laughed and Moira raised her glass to clink into Raven’s over the table.

“Here here.” Said Moira playfully before the two of them drained their drinks. “Another round?” She asked.

“Probably better if I don’t. Irene and I have a meeting at the adoption agency tomorrow morning.” She said, averting her eyes to the bottom of her glass. She sounded at ease enough, but there was a tension running through her that hadn’t been before, and her eyes had gone a shade or two darker.

“Raven, that’s wonderful!” She said seriously. “I know it’s not going to help, but you’ve really got nothing to worry about. You and Irene would make wonderful parents, Raven, they’ll see that.”

“But what if they don’t?” Raven blurted before she could stop herself, she stared up at Moira for a moment before looking away. Moira reached out to put a hand over Raven’s and waited for her to look up again.

“Raven,” She said, holding eye contact. “They will. I promise.” Raven didn’t look completely reassured, but some of the tension eased from her shoulders. Moira supposed that would have to do, there wasn’t much one could do to stop themselves from being at least a little nervous when it came to something so big, she just hoped Raven wasn’t letting her insecurities get the best of her.

“Thanks, Moira. I appreciate it.” Moira smiled and nodded and Raven straightened and reached for the glass of water the waitress had brought before they’d ordered drinks, taking a quick sip and then chewing on the straw.

 

“So, what’s new with you? Have you still got that adorable new intern following you around with puppy dog eyes?” Raven teased with a devious smirk. Moira rolled her eyes and refused to smile.

“My god, Raven. Seriously?”

“What?” Raven said, as she raised her free hand in an expression of innocence. “I’m only asking.”

“Uh huh, sure you are.” Raven gave her a pointed stare when she didn’t answer. Moira rolled her eyes and gave in with a huff. “Fine, yes. He is still following me around with ‘puppy dog eyes.’” she said, using air quotation. Raven’s grin turned almost gleeful.

“Is that so?”

“Raven.” Moira warned. Raven waved a hand at her.

“Oh chill out, I’m only asking. I mean, he is pretty cute-”

“He’s a twenty year old burn-out.” Moira cut in.

“A very cute twenty year old burn-out. Not to mention he’s actually pretty smart, when he sets his mind to it.” Raven corrected. “And besides, Moira, it’s not like you’re all that old. It’s like a four year difference, geeze.”

“Hm, physically yes. Mentally, no.” Moira said with a disapproving look on her face.

“Oh, whatever.” Raven said. “I’m sure you’ll see reason eventually.” She said playfully.

“I’m sure I will.” Moira said back with a laugh.

 

Both women grinned at each other from over the table until Raven finally grabbed her purse.

“Alright, I really should go now. I’ll get it this time?” Moira nodded and stood up with Raven, coming around to hug her friend.

“Alright, it was good seeing you, Raven.” She said, pulling back but keeping her hands firm on her shoulders for a moment. “Good luck tomorrow, even though you don’t need it.” She smiled, Raven brought a hand up to rest on one of the ones on her shoulders.

“Thanks, Moira.” She pulled away and headed for the door. “Talk to you later.” She called back with an outstretched wave. Moira nodded and waved back before settling back in the booth to check her phone.

 

_**From** : Moira MacTaggert_

_**MSG** :_

_Raven told me about the meeting tomorrow, good luck!_

 

She rubbed her fingers over the condensation on her glass while she waited for her phone to ping back.

 

_**From** : Irene Addler_

_**MSG** :_

_Thank you, Moira :)_

 

Moira smiled down at her phone. She knew Raven and Irene would be fine, whatever the outcome of the meeting ended up as. They had each other, and she was pretty sure she couldn’t think of more than a handful of times she’d ever seen two people have a bond as strong as theirs. They could survive anything the world could throw at them, though she wasn’t particularly worried they’d need to this time. She could scarcely think of two better people to raise a child. In a lot of ways Raven had already done so. When she’d taken Charles and left home she’d barely been more than a child herself. They’d always had each other to lean on, they were a team, but she’d taken it upon herself to figure out a life for them. The only person she’d ever really let help at that time had been Irene. At the time Raven was still learning that being cold and refusing to let anyone help wasn’t the definition of strength, and Moira wasn’t sure she’d have gotten there quite as well as she has without Irene.

 

Her phone pinged and startled her away from her thoughts, she sighed.

 

_**From** : Sean Cassidy_

_**MSG** :_

_Fire in the lab, not my fault._

 

She put her head in her hands, this was not a surprise. Hank had assured her he’d be able to keep the interns under control, and he was so confident Moira had felt too bad to dash his confidence so she’d left things in his control. Clearly, it had not panned out. Her phone pinged again.

 

_**From** : Armando Muñoz_

_**MSG** :_

_Definitely Sean’s fault._

_**From** : Hank McCoy_

_**MSG** :_

_Sean was attempting to ‘harness’ the potential of Alex’s mutation. Alex who is not supposed to even be here. Is there a way to have him banned, by any chance?_

_**From** : Hank McCoy_

_**MSG** :_

_Also, I’m sorry._

 

Moira rolled her eyes. Alex was a TA of Charles’, roommate of Sean Cassidy, best-friend and almost-boyfriend of Armando (though neither of them would admit to it, and tended to perform total-system-shut-downs whenever it was implied), bane of Hank McCoy’s existence, and human plasma cannon. Where he went, trouble tended to follow and she just couldn’t seem to shake the soft spot she had for him. She knew none of it was particularly his fault, he was often a victim of unfortunate circumstances and a dangerous mutation, but he was trying his best. His situation also hit a little close to home, which she suspected was part of the reason Charles’ was so taken with him as well and had insisted on having him as a TA, despite the protests of some of the other professors on staff. Alex was raising his younger brother, Scott, who had a similar mutation to Alex’s which meant he had to wear glasses all of the time. Charles had Moira and Hank develop them personally and Moira had to admit the look on both Scott and Alex’s faces when he’d been able to see the world again for the first time in years had been more than worth the occasional destruction of property incident that came with the Summers boys.

 

She sighed through a small smile and gathered her things from the booth, smiling at the waitress as she left the restaurant and out into the crisp air of the evening.

  
‘Moira to the rescue, once more. Super-human amongst actual, helpless super-humans’ She thought to herself with a small amused smile.


	2. Chapter Two

[ ](http://s266.photobucket.com/user/xoxo_bored_oxox/media/Chapter_21.jpg.html)

 

When Charles’ alarm went off on Monday morning he could already hear Lucky waiting for him by the bed, tail wagging excitedly, paws skittering over the hardwood floors, unable to stay still. Lucky was much more adept at mornings than Charles, but he supposed one of them had to be. He groaned and rolled over, groping around the nightstand for the ‘fuck off’ button on his alarm clock. Once he’d finally managed to silence the horrid thing he face-planted back into his pillow. He only managed a minute or two of drifting dangerously close to sleep before Lucky started whining from the bedside, putting his front paws up on the mattress to press his cold nose into Charles’ shoulder. Charles groaned into his pillow before slowly beginning to push himself up, rubbing a hand over Lucky’s head.

“Alright, alright. I’m getting up now, hush.” He could hear Lucky’s tail swishing happily.

 

He grabbed the collar and lead from the nightstand drawer and fixed them to Lucky, he’d attach the harness later, before stepping out of bed and shuffling slowly over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a long-sleeved cotton shirt, feeling for the tags and drawstring to be sure he put them on to be sure he put them on correctly when he dressed, before picking up the loose lead and allowing Lucky to lead him out of the apartment and down so they could go outside for Lucky’s morning bathroom walk. Though to call it a walk was hardly fair. It was quick walk down to the end of the apartment block where there was a small park so that Charles could let Bucky off his lead for a moment to go relieve himself and wait for the fog over his brain to clear until Lucky came back. Usually the fresh air did him some good as well, he much more awake by the time he got inside, thanks to it.

 

After a minute or two Lucky returned to him and he rubbed his thumb over the brail etchings on his tag, just to be sure, and then they were headed back. By the time they were on the elevator again, which Charles only ever took in the mornings when his balance was particularly unfortunate due to the haze of sleep still hanging over him, or on particularly tiring days, he was already running through all that he’d have to do that day. It was meant to be an especially long day, an hour after he’d normally be leaving the university he was scheduled to supervise an exam. He wondered if he could convince Raven and Irene to come by while he waited, he’d called Raven last night to wish them luck for their interview but he looked forward to hearing about it later, it would be nice to hear about it in person and if felt like so long since they’d spent any time together. It hadn’t been, really. It couldn’t have been much more than a week at most, but he supposed that was a consequence of having such a co-dependant relationship.

 

He didn’t worry much about it, it had been forged that way by necessity and circumstance, and truth be told he wouldn’t have it any other way. They took care of each other, but Raven had been the one who’d dragged them out of that godawful house, he couldn’t even think to call it a home, and built them a life afterwards. She was his rock, and while he was beyond happy for her and Irene, he did feel a little lonely at times without her around so much.

 

It wasn’t until he was back in his apartment, brushing his teeth and going over his lecture notes for the morning in his head that he remembered today would be Lucky’s first day with Moira’s dog walking friend. He spit out the toothpaste, rinsing his mouth and brush and setting them down, but he stayed leaning over the sink, arms braced on it’s edge. He bit his lip as he wondered if he’d have time to meet this man properly when he arrived. Moira had said half-past nine, which meant if he was more than ten minutes too late or early it probably wouldn’t be possible, but his class got out at half-past-nine on the dot so as long as he was particularly punctual, which most tended to be when making a first impression, he’d be able to talk to him for a few minutes beforehand, and hopefully get a feel for whether or not he was a relatively stable person or a crazed madman who should absolutely not be trusted with one’s beloved canine aids.

 

*

 

When Charles reached his classroom he released Lucky from his leash and gave him one of the treats he kept in his satchel, before moving over to his desk. Only a minute or two after he’d gotten settled and started booting up his computer Alex arrived.

“Morning, professor.” He greeted, coming to perch himself on Charles’ desk.

“Good morning to you as well, Alex, and how many times do I have to tell you to address me as Charles’? For godssakes you’re hardly two-years-” He went cut off suddenly before asking “Do you smell smoke?” He had caught a very distinct wiff of chemical burn and smoke midway through his sentence. “Alex, should I be worried right now?” He asked slowly, Alex coughed sheepishly.

“There was, uhm, a fire. At the lab last night. I guess the smell stuck.” Charles grinned knowingly.

“Ahh, might I ask what you were doing at the lab last night in the first place?” He inquired, tone all innocence. There was nothing for a moment, besides a small choking sound. “I-we-I mean Sean and I were trying to...utilize my mutation.”

“Oh, I see. I’m surprised, Moira didn’t mention you’d be going by to work on that!”

“Er,” Alex continued awkwardly. “I was just stopping by to see a friend-”

“Darwin, was it?” Charles asked, unable to help himself. He swore he could practically hear the blood rushing to Alex’s face.

“Um, yeah. Anyways, I decided to stick around.” Charles smiled and nodded.

“Did you and Sean manage any success? Aside from causing poor Hank a heart attack or two, I’m sure.” He was genuinely curious to know. He found the mutation shared by the Summers brothers endlessly fascinating. Such a volatile power being utilised without causing damage to the body it inhabited was a true wonder.

 

“Well not last night,” Alex began someone sheepishly, but Charles could hear the excitement building in his voice as he went on “But I’ve been going by more often when Darwin ‘n Sean are there and we’ve been trying out some different elements to see how well they channel my power. Hank thinks we might’ve found something.” He can hear the hope in Alex’s voice. Unfortunately for him his problem hadn’t been so easily solved as his brothers, the bright side was that unlike Scott his power was not uncontrollable or in constant effect. For Alex his powers, it seemed, were directly linked to his emotions, and the stress of knowing exactly how wrong things could, and on occasion had, become when they got out of control only served to make things worse. For many years rough edges and a volatile personality to keep people at a safe distance had been his only option, but when he’d gotten Scott he’d enrolled in anger-management courses, tried therapy, even tried medication. In the end most of it hadn’t stuck, but he’d found a few coping mechanisms that worked out most of the time. Still, though, Charles knew that on some level, Alex was living in a constant state of fear that he might lose control, he knew well enough how dire the consequences would be.

 

When they’d first built Scott’s glasses they’d tried to build some sort of shield to harness onto Alex’s body out of the same material, but it was far too dense and stiff to be wearable. They’d tried finding a way to turn the element into something more flexible, but it hadn’t been strong enough in any other form. In the end they’d had to start from scratch. Alex had tried to hide his disappointment, but it had been almost palpable for weeks.

 

“You’d have to ask someone else the details, it’s not exactly my field, but a few days ago we found a metal I wasn’t able to blast. Darwin thinks he can break it down into something softer without making it weak.” He could practically hear the besotted look that must surely have been on his face, but he didn’t say anything. Alex was happy, he didn’t feel like teasing him at the moment.

 

A moment later he picked up on the distinct gait of Ororo’s heeled boots hitting the wooden floors of the hallway.

 

“Morning, Professor X.” She greeted once she reached the doorway. It was her own nickname for him which some of the students had taken to as well.

“Good morning, Storm.” he greeted in return. It was his nickname from him, it suited her well, for both her powers and personality. He’d discovered very quickly she wasn’t someone you’d like to make an enemy out of and had been almost surprised with the intensity of her anger, once it came out. She was one of the most patient, compassionate people he knew, but when she was angry she was furiously so. “Our dear friend Alex has been out setting fires,” He said cheerfully, Alex sputtered in protest. “What sort of trouble did you get up to?” She laughed as she bent to kiss his cheek, pulling back and ruffling his hair. Something he suspected he only did because she knew how much it irritated him. He was very particular about his hair.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“No.” Alex answered firmly. “In fact, I’d be a little afraid to ask.” Both she and Charles laughed and Alex kicked lightly at Charles legs.

 

“What about you, Professor?” Alex asked.

“Charles.” He corrected.

“Fine, Charles, what did you do this weekend?” Alex repeated, more than a little sardonically. Charles smiled.

“Oh, you know me. A whole lot of nothing, mostly. Lesson plans, grading papers, the usual.”

“Come on, Charles, don’t you have even a little bit of a life outside these walls?” Ororo asked.

“He doesn’t.” Alex answered for her. “But he needs one.” He snorted.

“Have you two been talking to my sister?” Charles asked suspiciously. He had a Very Bad Feeling about the direction this conversation was moving in.

“No.” Answered Alex at the same time as Ororo said “Moira.” followed by silence.

“Technically, I didn’t lie.” Alex said eventually. Ororo laughed and Charles sighed.

“He’s not wrong.” Ororo pointed out.

 

“About getting a life or about lying?” Charles asked, mostly joking and only a little bit bitter.

“Both.” She answered.

“I already have my sister and Moira telling me to get out more, I hardly need you to at it as well.”

“Well clearly that’s not true, or we wouldn’t be saying it.” Alex answered.

“I liked you better when you were still surly and quiet, Alex. Go back to that.” Charles advised.

“Pff.” Was all the answer he got.

 

*

 

Erik found the layout of the campus a little confusing, to say the least, but once he’d managed to get to the biology building he found room 207 easily enough. He’d gotten there a few minutes early and Charles Xavier’s class was clearly still in session, he felt it rude to interrupt as he wasn’t in a particular hurry so he lingered outside the door to observe through the glass while he waited.

 

Charles Xavier, clearly the man in command of the room, leaning against the desk at the front of the room while speaking and gesturing broadly, was...not what Erik had expected. He was definitely far younger than Erik had expected him to be. When Moira had informed him that Charles was a professor at the university he’d expected someone at least around his own age. It was possible that Charles was simply older than he looked, but if he had to put a pin on it he’d guess somewhere around his early twenties. He’d have even been tempted to say as young as nineteen but it seemed impossible given the circumstances.

 

There was also something particularly...captivating about the way he spoke, the way he held an audience. Erik would be hard pressed to say understood much of what was being said, but it was spoken with such charm and even more than that, such reverent passion, it felt quite awing, stirring, even. But exactly which kind of stirring Erik thought may be worth investigating later on down the line, if this friend of Moira’s turned out not to be a complete nutbar.

 

What caught his attention next were two only slightly, possibly, younger people who were at the front of the room as well. Charles’ TAs, he guessed. They were certainly not what he’d have expected. There was a young woman at the blackboard, illustrating what he assumed was what Charles was currently explaining at nearly the same speed he was speaking, she had an aggressively tall, black and white mowhawk sitting on top of her head and enough piercings in her face to blind you if they caught the sun the right way. She was certainly an interesting TA of choice, and suddenly he hoped he got to know Charles at least well enough to ask about her, she was certainly a curious case.

 

Next was the blond young man sitting at Charles desk, typing away like mad and occasionally glancing up to stare down a student who was texting or playing a game on their phone with a look intimidating enough to make them go white. He didn’t miss the small grin that graced the blond’s face as he returned his eyes to the computer. He looked the same kind of rough as some of the boys Erik had known back home and in the army. The thought was a sombre one, he couldn’t say, really, if he wanted to know more about him or not. It was always a burden of sorts to know what put that kind of look in someone’s eyes, and some day Erik was just about at the end of the rope from his own ghosts, without adding anyone else’s to the mix.

 

Before long the bell went off and Erik stepped aside to wait while students filed out from the room. Once the majority had gone he stepped into the classroom. The younger two’s eyes zeroed in on him right away, they looked surprised to see him.

“Can we help you?” The young woman asked, stepping forward with an outstretched hand. He took it and was unsurprised to note she had a strong gripped handshake.

“Yes, please. I’m looking for Charles Xavier. Moira has sent me.” With that the ambiguously older Charles perked up from his desk, a bright smile lighting up his face. He was horribly pretty, Erik found. It was not good news.

“You must be Erik,” He greeted, drifting over until he got near enough, at which point Ororo put her hand gently on his back and guided him in front of Erik. It was at that point Erik noticed the milky white films and unfocused gaze of his eyes. He’d been paying such rapt attention to his words and his gesturing that he’d missed it completely, he scolded himself for missing such an obvious detail about someone. He needed to keep his instincts sharper than that. He wondered why Moira had left out mentioning his disability. He reached out for the hand Charles offered. “Nice to meet you!”

“Likewise.” Erik greeted in return.

“It’s lovely to finally meet Moira’s mysterious dog-walking friend.” Charles said, taking his hand back. “I wonder, does your mutation perhaps have anything to do with animals?” Eric tensed instantly. He definitely hadn’t been warned to expect that. Clearly Charles picked up on as much from his silence.

“Oh, my goodness that was rude of me, I’m so sorry I assumed Moira had warned you. You’re amongst friends here,” He gestured to the other two, who were now flanking him. The woman looked friendly enough, but the blond boy seemed to mirror Erik’s own tension. “Storm and Alex are mutants as well.”

“And you?” Erik asked. Charles seemed to deflate slightly at that, his smile dropping almost imperceptibly.

“I’m...complicated.” Charles said “But yes, I suppose I am. Mostly though I only pick up feelings, particularly strong ones people throw off, or when we touch the more subtle ones as well. That and I can usually tell when someone’s a mutant through touch, though I can’t determine their abilities.” Erik nodded and began to relax himself. He still wasn’t comfortable with having been caught off guard like that, but humans knowing what he was, however safe they seemed, made him infinitely more anxious than the current situation. Moira being the only exception.

“I see. Well, to answer your question, no. My mutation has nothing to do with animals. I control metal with my mind.”

“Really.” Charles said, something similar to awe filling his voice. “How beautifully fascinating.” Erik raised a brow. He was used to people being interested in his mutation, and it rarely lead to anything good, but with Charles it seemed harmless. He didn’t feel threatened by his interest.

 

“Excuse the professor,” Said the blond, Alex, rolling both his eyes and his shoulders, and seeming to shake off some of the tension that had haunted his frame.

“Charles.” The older man corrected.

“Excuse Charles,” Alex repeated “He’s been studying mutations since he figured out he had one. He gets really excited whenever he meets someone with a new power for him to geek out over.” Charles raised a brow.

“Remind me, Alex. What is it you’re studying right now?” The blond glared back.

“Not the point.” He mumbled.

“Mhmm.” Charles smirked before turning his attention back to Erik. “Let me introduce you to Lucky!” Erik bit back a sigh. He was so lovely Erik could almost forgive having given his dog such an utterly ridiculous name. Almost.

 

Charles led him over to a large, golden brown heap of fur at the far end of the classroom curled up on a large, green cushion. The dog leapt up excitedly when they got nearer but didn’t try to run over, he was well trained. Erik could see from the letters printed on the harness he was wearing that Lucky was a seeing-eye dog, but he’d already figured as much once he noticed Charles’ eyes.

 

Charles held out his hand to Erik when they neared.

“May I? He’s more comfortable being with new people if I introduce their scent mingled with my own.” Erik smiled nodded before reminding himself quickly that Charles wouldn’t know he had,

“Of course.” He answered, placing his hand face up in Charles’ palm. Charles smiled and Erik was quite sure he hadn’t imagined the thumb that swept across the side of his palm. Charles moved forwards, beckoning Lucky forward with his other hand.

“Here, Lucky.” He commanded gently, the dog was at his side immediately, sniffing their hands when Charles held them out in front of his nose. His tail began to wag as he became sure Erik wasn’t a threat and Charles eventually dropped his hand, encouraging him to pet Lucky a little. If questioned, Erik would deny both his mourning Charles’ touch and how enjoyable he really found it to run his fingers through Lucky’s fur while the dog wriggled excitedly and happily under his touch.

 

“Well then,” said Charles when the first students for the next class began to filter in. “I suppose you two had best be off, then.” He seemed somewhat reluctant for them to go, whether it was him or the dog Erik wasn’t sure. Erik nodded before reminding himself once more that Charles wouldn’t have know he’d done so.

“Yes, I suppose so.” He said, standing. Charles turned and made his way back towards the desk, hands stretched out slightly in front of himself waiting to reach it while Erik and Lucky trailed behind. It was on the tip of Erik’s tongue to offer help, but he knew of course Charles probably knew this classroom as well as he knew his own name and didn’t want his offer to be seen as demeaning. When Charles reached his desk he made his way to second-from-the-top left-side drawer and pulled out the lead for Lucky’s harness and a few plastic bags before closing it again. He placed them down on the desk for Erik to take.

“You’ll need those, of course.” Erik took them and tried not to blanch at the thought of what the bags were for.

“Of course.” He agreed. Charles held out a hand once more.

“It was lovely to meet you, Erik.” He said as they shook hands.

“You as well, Charles. I look forward to seeing you again.” Charles nodded.

 

They were just about out the door when Charles called out after them.

“Try to have him back by midday, if you can!” Erik grinned.

“Of course.”

“Even if class is still in, just open the door for him, he’ll go to his bed.”

“Of course, I will do exactly that.”

 

Once they were a little ways down the hall Erik let out a small laugh, looking down at Lucky.

“Your master is quite strange, isn’t he?” Lucky merely lolled his tongue out and stared up at Erik. “Right then,” Erik sighed, looking up around the campus once they were outside of the building. “Let’s see if I can remember the way out of here.”

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

[ ](http://s266.photobucket.com/user/xoxo_bored_oxox/media/Chapter_31.jpg.html)

 

 

“So,” Raven began later that day. Irene wasn’t able to make it, but they’d at least managed to meet up while Charles waited for exams to begin. “What’ve you done today?”

“Come on, Raven. I’m not saying a word about anything else until you tell me how the interview went.”

“How is it I always manage to forget how stubborn you are?” She asked.

“It’s probably because I’m so adorable,” He answered easily “I’m the sweet, innocent, youngest child. People naturally adore me.”

“You’re a sleaze, Charles. Also, you look older than me.”

“Yes but you know better, and you’re misdirecting. Tell me how it went, I will not quit badgering you until you do. I want news of my future niece or nephew so I can make plans of how I will utilise my status as best uncle in the world to make your lives better.”

“Harder, I think you mean harder. More tortuous, agonising-”

“Raven.” Charles interrupted.

“Okay, fine. It went great.” She didn’t sound like she was lying persay, but Charles had expected a lot more-well just more.

“You sound strangely unenthused.” He probed.

“Yeah, well. It’s complicated.”

“How so?” He questioned carefully. She needed to talk about it, if she really hadn’t wanted to she wouldn’t have agreed to meet him, but sometimes when Raven was in a particular unsure mood it was a delicate process helping her open up.

“Well, it’s just-” She bit her lip for a moment, before breaking “It’s going to be years, Charles. Years. I guess we always knew it would take a long time, but god, Charles. We want to start our family while we’re still young enough, you know? While we still have the energy. It just didn’t really hit down until yesterday while we were listening to the woman we met with explaining the process just how long this was going to take. I don’t know if I can wait that long, Charles.” He could hear the ache in her voice, the intense desire beyond anything he’d ever personally felt. It was heart breaking.

 

A lot of people who met his sister probably wouldn’t guess right away that she’d be the maternal sort, but Raven was a protector and a provider and more than anything a lover. Everything she felt she felt passionately, and she’d learned to take care of both herself and the people she loved years ago. She valued family above all else because she’d had to build her own, and really, to anyone who knew her well enough, Raven wanting to be a mother wasn’t surprising at all. He was considering what to say when she spoke again, quieter.

 

“That’s not all.” She said nervously.

“What is it?” He tensed, worrying for her response, though he couldn’t imagine what it could be.

“I want a mutant baby.” He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Is that all?”

“What do you mean, is that all? What, is that not enough?” She exclaimed.

“Well Raven, it’s not exactly shocking either. It makes sense, I understand.” He truly did, and he knew she would, any mutant most likely would. The world was a scary place, even more so when you were a mutant, and Raven more than any would understand the dangers of being rejected, of being alone at a young age, it made sense that she would want to save another child from being in the same situation that she had been. Charles bit his lip before replying.

“I think I might know someone.” Raven’s eyes lit-up.

“Really?”

“It’s only a maybe,” he cautioned. “But I’ll do my best, Raven. I swear.” She reached out and ran a warm hand down his cheek. He leant into the familiar touch and he could feel that she was truly pleased with his offer to do what he could.

“I know you will, Charles. Thank you.”

 

“Well,” Raven said once the moment had passed, “What’ve you done today? Besides lecturing. I really do not need another recap of one of your lectures I promise.” Charles huffed.

“Despite what you and Moira seem to think that’s hardly the only thing I do with my life.”

“Oh yeah? Prove it, answer the question.” Raven challenged.

“You know that’s not fair during finals season.” Raven laughed. “Oh, of course. Still, though, enlighten me.”

“Hmm,” He hummed, leaning his chin on one arm flung over the small metal table in front of them. “Let’s see. I got up, came to the school, exposed Alex for setting fires in Moira’s lab over the weekend. Or rather fire, singular. I think. I taught class, sent Lucky for a walk, taught class again, had some lunch, and then just for some variety, taught class yet again, and now i’m here.” He grinned at Raven’s annoyed huff but it took approximately two seconds to zero in on what he’d said, as he’d known it would.

“What do you mean you ‘sent Lucky for a walk’?”

“I was telling Moira about not being able to walk Lucky during this season-”

“Whining, you mean.” Raven corrected, he ignored her.

“-because there simply isn’t time enough in the day and she mentioned she had a friend who could do with a bit of time outdoors. It worked out quite well.” He shrugged.

“And this friend of hers,” Raven said, with a clear intention behind her tone.

“Raven, no. Must you do this always?” He pleaded.

“Was he...interesting, at all?”

“Raven, for the last time you know I’m not interested in seeing at the moment. Also, I’m quite sure I never mentioned he was, in fact, a he.”

“Lucky guess.” She replied, not missing a beat.

“I’m sure it was. A very well informed one.”

 

“Oh, come on Charles, it’s not as if it was a set-up. Moira just mentioned what was going on and y’know, I hoped. That’s all, okay?” He let out a long exhale. He had trouble staying truly annoyed at her, despite himself.

“I know, Raven it’s fine. You’re permitted to worry.”

“Good, because you couldn’t stop me if you tried. Which you have.”

“Yes,” he agreed “Several times.”

“And?”

“Resounding failure.”

“That’s what I thought.” Raven said triumphantly. “Anyways, tell me about him, for real. I’m curious, you don’t leave Lucky with just anyone, you must’ve gotten a bit out of him before he left?” Charles hummed in thought.

“Honestly, I didn’t have time to find out too much. He seemed alright though, a little brooding.”

“Sexy.”

“Raven.” Charles said sharply, not that it ever did any good. The curse of big sisters, he supposed. She laughed and he carried on. “He seemed to make Alex nervous, which I thought was quite odd, but Ororo seemed fine with him, and Alex did calm down after a moment or two, so I wasn’t too worried. He’s a mutant, as well. Apparently he controls metal with his mind.” At this point Charles began to light up, as he always did when he discovered another new mutation. Raven found it kind of adorable, and occasionally liked to point out as much to drive him up the wall “I had half a mind to ask for a demonstration, but I got the feeling he wouldn’t have reacted too well. I’m curious to know why but I won’t press the issue.” He sounded like he was still pondering on the man and whatever might’ve made him so reluctant to use his powers.

“So he was interesting?” She pressed, Charles rolled his eyes.

“Yes, he was interesting. I admit it, may we cease the inquisition now, please?”

“You are the biggest drama queen I’ve ever met, Charles. It was just a few questions.”

“Sure it was. Now, I answered your questions-”

“Barely.” Raven cut in.

“Still counts, now you answer mine.” He grinned wickedly. “Now, tell me all about Moira and this intern of hers.”

 

While Raven told Charles all about Moira and her hopelessly gone intern and Charles matched her with stories of how spectacularly Alex failed to speak properly for five minutes any time he brought up Darwin in conversation, his mind wandered idly back to Erik. It had been true, what he’d said to Raven, he was interesting. Charles was never wrong about his ‘feelings’. They might be vague, but the stronger the feeling the more correct he was, and Erik had to have been sweating bullets, he’d been wanting so intensely to not be asked to demonstrate his powers that Charles had felt practically choked by the feeling of reluctant anxiety coming off of him for a moment or two.

 

It was certainly curious. He knew there had to be some kind of trauma in his past. Erik didn’t seem the shy type, exactly, so there had to be a more specific reason than just a predisposition towards not showing off. Like he’d said to Charles, he wasn’t going to press the issue, but he did find Erik intriguing, he thought he might like to get to know him better.

 

*

 

“Well,” Moira said into the phone that evening, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“No,” Erik smiled into the phone despite himself “It wasn’t that bad at all.”

“See!” Moira exclaimed delightedly. Hearing how pleased she was made it quite worth it, even if Charles hadn’t been quite so interesting, it would’ve. He could tell she’d started to feel bad about having strong-armed him into walking the dog, so it was nice to hear her voice free of guilt once again. “I knew it would be a good thing. So, when are you going again?”

“I hadn’t thought about it, yet.”

“Liar, you think about everything.” She wasn’t wrong, sometimes he wondered if he should worry about how well she knew him.

“Fine, I was thinking Wednesday might be a good day to go, and then Friday. It’s a good routine.”

“I’m very happy you think so, Erik.” He had no doubt she was. “Did you get to talk to Charles at all?”

“A little yes, his taste in TAs is-interesting.” He said honestly, though it was at least some small percentage said with the hope that Moira would be prompted to tell him a little more about them, particularly Alex. He was sure she’d know, but she was in such a good she might not particularly care. “Thanks, but the way, for the warning regarding Charles’ powers. That was a lovely little surprise.”

“Oh god, Erik, I’m so sorry! I just-sometimes I forget that he still-that he has powers. I guess. I’m sorry.” There was something peculiar about the tone of her voice that made it clear that there was more to the story.

“‘That he still has powers’, what does that mean, exactly?” Moira sighed down the line, and a part of him felt bad for asking, but it wasn’t the kind of thing one could really mention without any follow-up, however accidental.

“I would tell you Erik, but it’s really not my story to tell.” Erik was disappointed, but this was what he valued most about Moira, afterall. She was trustworthy, loyal. He wouldn’t think to fault her for it.

“Alright, I understand.” She was silent for a moment, to the point where he’d started to wonder if the line had gone dead, but eventually she spoke.

“I’ll only tell you that it was natural. It just happened on it’s own, it wasn’t like what happened to you, Erik.” He let out a heavy exhale. He hadn’t really suspected it was, but it was a relief to hear, all the same.

“That’s good. I’m glad it wasn’t.”

“Yeah.” Moira agreed quietly.

 

They said their goodbyes, and once they hung up Erik was left with a strange thought feeling looming over him the rest of the evening. He’d known right away Charles was a captivating person, but he hadn’t realised just how affected he’d been. He’d even momentarily suspected it might have been part of Charles’ powers, but the idea was quickly dismissed. He knew what it felt like to be under the influence of another’s mutation, and this was not it. It was merely strange. For the first time in a very, very long time there was something other than rage simmering under Erik’s skin. There was something besides the seemingly all-consuming need for revenge to think about when he was alone. He wasn’t sure how to feel about the change. On the one hand, he really didn’t feel the distraction was really a good thing, but at the same time it felt so damn relieving to have some of that weight alleviated. He could see it becoming a problem, but still, he sent a message to Charles’ while he was preparing himself dinner.

 

_**From** : Erik Lensherr_

_**MSG** :_

_Charles, it’s Erik, I don’t know if Moira gave you my number, but how does the same time on Wednesday work for you?_

 

A moment or two later his phone buzzed with Charles’ reply.

 

_**From** : Charles Xavier_

_**MSG** :_

_It sounds perfect, thank you for doing this, by the way. Lucky seems to like you._

 

He was inordinately pleased, he thought, to hear it.

 

_**From** : Erik Lensherr_

_**MSG** :_

_I’m pleased to have the canine stamp of approval._

*

 

“Ororo?” Charles called from his desk, once he was sure they were alone.

“Yes?” She answered.

“I wondered if I might ask a small favour of you, or rather make an inquiry.” He spoke quietly but clearly, it was obvious that he was about to ask her something he’d rather keep quiet. She came closer, leaning against the desk across from where he was seated. It was a testament to her loyalty to him, he thought, that she didn’t sound at all suspicious when she spoke, only curious.

“What is it?”

“You still volunteer with the youth outreach program the university runs, correct?”

“Yes.” She was clearly confused, but he knew it would only be momentarily. He took a deep breath, hopefully discreetly, before asking:

“You mentioned not too long ago that there was a young girl there, a young mutant girl who was soon to be a mother correct?”

“Yes, Selina.” Ororo confirmed sadly. “She’s terrified. But I don’t see what this has to do with anything?”

“Well, last time we spoke I believe you explained that Selina was considering giving up the baby for adoption, but that she was concerned about how the baby’s mutation might affect her life later on in a family of non-mutants.”

“Yes, that’s true.”

“Well, I may have a solution for her, only if she’s still considering options other than keeping the baby, of course. But if she is, my sister and her wife are currently trying to adopt, and Raven tells me that she’d quite like to adopt a mutant baby,” Ororo nodded in understanding “But naturally, adoption agencies don’t generally cater to that sort of thing.”

“No, they definitely don’t.” Ororo agreed quietly.

“I hope it’s okay that I’ve asked you this, I know how big of a favour it could be, and I’m sorry to ask, it’s just-”

“Charles.” Ororo cut in firmly. “Would you stop apologising for trying to do something kind, please?” At that he couldn’t help cracking a grin and they both let out a small laugh.

“Very well.”

“Good, now I’m going to talk to Selina about this tonight, okay? Do you think Raven would mind if I gave Selina her phone number if she decides it’s something she wants to think about?”

“No, no, not at all! You’ve got it already, yes?”

“Yes.” she confirmed.

“Excellent!” Said Charles.

 

 

 

“Thank you, Ororo, you are a true friend. I don’t know that I’ve ever said that, but I’d like for you to know.”

“Oh Charles.” she said, brushing over his hair, not making a mess of it, for once. “You’re such a drama queen, but thank you anyways, you’re a true friend as well.” He chuckled, though he was hearing that far too often for his liking lately. She pulled her hand away, but not before giving it a ruffle.

“Dammit, Storm.”

“Sorry about that, professor X.” Ororo laughed as she retreated across the room and back to the section of the blackboard where she’d been writing down instructions for the next lesson before he’d interrupted. “Couldn’t resist.”

“Mhm.” he muttered, only partly irritated, mostly amused.

“So,” she began. “I saw Alex this morning, and guess what?” Charles grinned.

“What?”

“Darwin’s sweater. And as finals season isn’t up yet, I believe that means you owe me fifty bucks.” Charles laughed and rallied to defend his fortune, after all, a sweater was just a sweater. Not for the first time, he counted how lucky he was to have managed to surround himself with such excellent people.

 


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://s266.photobucket.com/user/xoxo_bored_oxox/media/Chapter_42.jpg.html)

 

 

Wednesday morning found Erik on his way to see Charles and Lucky again. Unfortunately this time when he got there they seemed to be running around, he found Charles typing somewhat dazedly on his computer, he could tell from the look of concentration that he was concentrated quite intensely on the small automated voice playing through his bluetooth headset. He guessed that it must be reading what he typed out back to him aloud to confirm that there weren’t any errors. He apologised to Erik and asked if perhaps he’d like to stay for lunch after finishing his walk with Lucky, of course, Erik agreed.

 

Unfortunately, things went downhill quite quickly from there.

 

*

 

The walk with Lucky was something he was already growing to like quite a bit more than he’d expected. Today they’d stumbled across a little used park, just a block or so down from another, larger one, and it suited Eric perfectly. It was big enough that Lucky could run around and Erik could still see him, there were trees to shade the benches that lined the few small trails running through the park every thirty yards or so, and best of all there was no playground, which meant no irritating children or their infinitely more irritating parents. All in all, he was quite relaxed, now and then he’d toss a stick for Lucky to go find, though he tended to explore whatever interesting smells he managed to find on his way back to Erik so it wasn’t something that happened often. So mostly, he simply sat on the bench, letting his thoughts idle, something he normally found extremely difficult, if not impossible. He wondered if what they said about animals being something of an alleviator for mental illnesses of certain kinds could be true. It was an interesting theory he wouldn’t have thought much about in the past, but with his uncanny mood at the moment, he wondered if there was some credence to be leant to the idea afterall.

 

Naturally, that was when things had fallen apart.

 

Somewhere behind Erik there was a loud pop and adrenaline slammed through his system like a juggernaut, it almost felt as if his heart had stuttered with the force of it. He hit the ground before he’d even registered he was moving. In some far off corner of his mind he recognized that he was having an attack, but the thought was taking a backseat to the immediate panic which was currently  wreaking havoc on his system. He felt like his lungs were being compressed, it was impossible to get air in. Each breath felt too big and too small at once, like his lungs were simultaneously burning for air and ready to burst. One hand came up to claw at his throat, scratching hard enough to leave welts but he didn’t register the pain. His skin felt numb, almost disassociated from his body and mind. Everything felt wrong. His heart like it was shrinking inside his chest and his limbs felt weak and useless.

 

He tried to breathe, tried to find something solid to focus on, fingers clawing into the gravel hard enough to draw blood, but nothing worked. He’d been caught off guard and his mind was spinning quickly out of control and dragging his body along with it. He squeezed his eyes shut trying with every scrap of himself to will the panic down, with little success. His vision was starting to tunnel and he could hear things he knew full well weren’t truly there, when he felt something pressing into his side. He couldn’t move from his hunched position on the ground, but he groped out blindly, hands fisting into soft fur, he let out  a shaky breath as Lucky wormed his way in closer. Nuzzling into the small space between Erik’s body and the ground. Lucky’s soft whines and cold nose pressing into his arm gave him something else to focus on. His breath was still coming in short, shallow bursts, but he was finding it easier and easier to draw breath in. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there on the ground, clinging to Lucky, or when he’d started, but once he’d calmed down enough to gain enough presence of mind to be aware that he was doing so, he relaxed his fists, smoothing at the fur where he’d been holding.

“I’m sorry, boy.” He said voice rough. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry.” Lucky just pressed his wet nose into Erik’s cheek and whined quietly. Normally he’d probably have found it disgusting, but right now it felt okay. He felt cared for, by a dog. God, how sad was his life? Nonetheless, he appreciated it.

 

He must’ve stayed there for at least ten minutes, just running his fingers over Lucky’s fur and slowly getting his breathing under control while the feeling made it’s way back into his skin and the shaking subsided. Eventually he was startled back into reality when he heard a voice coming from a few yards away on the opposite trail.

“Erik?” It was the blond, Alex, from Charles’ classroom. For once, Erik was at a loss for what to say. Alex jogged over towards them across the grass but slowed to a more cautious walk once he took in the situation. Erik reflected properly on what he must look like. Most likely drenched in sweat, his neck covered in scratches, bloody fingers, still knelt on the ground next to Lucky. But Alex didn’t say anything, he just eyed him carefully for a moment before pulling a still-cold, unopened water bottle from his bag and stepping forward to hand it to Erik.

“It helps.” Erik regarded him for a moment in silence before reaching out to take the water from him with a nod.

“Thanks.”

 

He drank, and realised Alex wasn’t wrong. The cool water ran through his system and essentially provided the same effect as tossing ice water on someone who was tired or drunk, waking up his system and yanking his feet back on to the ground. He let the slow sensation of panic draining wash over him as he glanced up to eye Alex curiously. He hadn’t the energy nor the focus to press the issue right now, but he grew more and more interested in knowing what had happened to Alex.

 

Once he’d finished nearly the entire bottle Alex offered him a hand up.

“I’ve got a change in my car, if you want a different shirt.”

“Anything with a high collar, by chance?” Erik said, only half joking. Alex grinned slightly.

“Maybe a jacket, I’ll see what I can do.” Erik nodded.

“Thank you, Alex.” The blond shrugged back at him, but he could see the relief in his shoulders that he hadn’t made things worse. Erik understood. Vulnerable moments were delicate moments, especially with virtual strangers. “If you don’t mind my asking, what were you doing here?” Erik asked, it seemed like quite a coincidence that Alex had happened upon him in an empty park at such a time.

“Meeting a friend.”

“I’m not holding you up, am I?” Alex shook his head.

“Nah, it’s nothing. It’s just my friend Darwin, I see him all the time.” Erik nodded and a moment later something clicked inside his head.

“Darwin as in Armando, who works for Moira MacTaggert?” Alex looked up, a bit surprised.

“Yeah, you know him?”

“Not, directly.” Erik answered. “I’m quite good friends with Moira, I’ve heard some of the more colourful stories from the office.” Erik smirked as Alex’s eyes widened slightly, a blush rising to his cheeks. “You wouldn’t happen to be the Alex with the plasma cannon chest who assisted Sean in burning down half the lab this weekend, would you?” Alex’s blush deepened.

“I might be.”

“Hm, perhaps.” Erik agreed through a smirk. They walked the rest of the way back to Alex’s car in silence, but it was comfortable.

 

Once Alex had handed over an only slightly too small v-neck tshirt and a wool sweater which thankfully hid the damned thing, Erik had just enough time to get Lucky back to Charles in time for lunch.

“Thank you again, Alex.”

“It was no trouble.”

“And I do hope I didn’t make you too late for meeting your friend.” Alex narrowed his eyes and manfully ignored the heat which was flooding his face.

“Not you too. Seriously, I barely even know you, this is not allowed.”

“I’m afraid it’s already too late, Alex.” Erik said, turning on his heel with Lucky’s lead in his hand to begin making his way back to the university. He smiled when he heard the pained groan from behind him. He quite liked Alex, he decided.

 

*

 

When he arrived at Charles’ classroom it seemed class had just finished a few minutes ago, there were three or four stragglers still gathering their things together and Charles was sitting quietly by his desk, bluetooth stuck in his left ear. He was startled when Charles turned towards them before he’d even said a word until he realised he’d obviously have heard Lucky’s tags jangling together from down the hallway. Charles bent down in his chair to rub behind Lucky’s ears and down his back, letting him nuzzle his neck. His face fell slightly after a moment and there was a strange look on his face, but it passed quickly.

 

He sat up back up after a moment.

“So, do you still feel like joining us for lunch?” Charles asked, strangely tentative. Erik was suspicious, but he agreed anyway.

“I’d be delighted to.”

“Wonderful,” Charles clasped his hands together. “I just need a moment to save everything,” He began, turning back to his computer and typing away. “Aaaaaaaaand done!” He exclaimed, shutting the lid so hard it was startling. Erik wondered idly how many laptops Charles had been through in his years. He pushed up from the chair and pulled his sweater and satchel from the back, putting them on carefully before holding his hand out to Erik. For a moment Erik almost took it in his own before he shook himself and reminded himself that he was clearly meaning for Erik to hand him Luck’s lead. Their hands brushed together when he handed it over and yet another strange look crossed over Charles’ face. Erik couldn’t be sure what he’d picked up on, but he was glad that Charles couldn’t see his fluster.

He held Lucky’s lead in his left hand before stepping forwards with his arm slightly out before latching on to Erik. He surprised him by linking arms, he definitely was not displeased.

 

“So,” Eric started. “Where are we going?”

“There’s this little deli just off campus with a lovely little outdoor cafe area where I can sit with Lucky, I thought I might treat you to a sandwhich.”

“Sounds perfect.” Said Erik. It truly did. He wasn’t sure how much he’d still feel up to lunch after what had happened during their walk, but he found Charles presence had much the same soothing effect as Lucky’s had. Perhaps it was another reason to spend a little more time around them, though honestly he was starting to wonder if a lack of excuse would actually stop him at this point. If Moira were here she would probably point out that Erik wasn’t supposed to need a reason to hang around people besides just wanting to for the sake of wanting to. For once, he thinks he would be willing to agree with her easily.

 

They made idle chit chat on the way there, Charles told Erik anecdotes about his students and the nightmare that was listening to a computer automated voice reading undergrad essays to him twelve hours a day during grading season. He like to try and rope Alex or Ororo into it when he could. On occasion he’d even get Moira or his sister to help him out, apparently. Something which Erik was quite sure had to be illegal, but it clearly couldn’t be all that important anyways. Erik had significantly less to tell, but he made do asking questions about the anecdotes he’d heard about about the lab from Moira, as he’d gleaned that Charles would spend a fair bit of time there during his time off. Eventually the conversation even veered towards more serious topics, particularly mutant politics, and the best way to expose themselves to the rest of the world, how to deal with the aftermath. On that matter, there was little they agreed on. They wanted the same thing, in a way, but their ways of getting there were much, much different. Despite the differences in their opinions Erik found himself enjoying his time with Charles more with every passing word.

 

Once they reached the deli Erik settled down outside in the small cafe area with Lucky, at Charles insistence.

“What don’t you like?” Erik was usually a picky eater, but with deli meats and cheeses he wasn’t particularly selective.

“Nothing you’ll find here, most likely. Surprise me.” Charles grinned and nodded.

“Alright then.” He turned, and pulled his walking stick from where it was attached to his bag, shaking it for a moment as it assembled itself before making his way through the door and around the counter until Erik lost sight of him. He sighed and looked down at Lucky beside him.

“I’m still not sure whether you two are a good thing or not.” He said, reaching down to rub a hand over Lucky’s head. He nuzzled happily into the touch, scooching minutely closer to press his neck up into Erik’s leg. Eric let his gaze wander as he wondered how he’d found himself so drawn to Charles so quickly. He’d wondered at the possibility of it being a merely physical attraction, though he was quite confident Emma Frost had cleared him of making that particular mistake ever again, but walking with Charles had confirmed what he’d already truly known. It was his mind, his soul that attracted Erik. He spoke passionately and intelligently, and while he had a gentle and charming air there was always a subtle undercurrent of challenge to their conversations and it made him feel so engaged in the conversation, engaged in each other. It was the kind of thing he’d craved without even realising it, but he was unsure as to how to move things forward from here, or if it was even a good idea.

 

In fact, he rather knew it was a terrible idea, but he was considering whether it would be worth the eventual disaster. Most likely not, but he suspected he’d do it anyways. His self-control seemed to fail him where Charles was concerned.

 

When Charles returned the decision was taken out of his hands quickly enough regardless.

“This is just lovely, isn’t it?” Charles asked, “That’s not just me, no?” Eric couldn’t keep the grin from his face but for once he allowed it since it didn’t make too much difference at the moment either way.

“No, Charles, it’s not just you. I’d love to make it a regular thing, if you’d be for it as well?” It was Charles’ turn to smile back, but there was something calculated about it.

“Great! It’s a date, then.” Erik’s mouth went dry, he took a sip from the remaining water Alex had given him.

“Is it?” He asked, seriously. Charles face dropped into something he suspected was a near mirror of his own, and suddenly he was almost nervous of what would come next.

“That depends.”

“On?” Erik asked.

“What happened on your walk this morning.” Erik stilled. This hadn’t been unexpected, exactly, but he’d thought maybe it would come later, another day even, when he’d had more time to prepare. But then again Charles was a smart man, he probably knew the more off guard Erik was caught the more likely he was to glean an honest answer from him.

“And if I tell you what happened, it’s a date?” He asked, only a little teasing. Charles nodded.

“I like you Erik, quite a bit. Much more than I expected, and I’m not one for missed opportunities, believe it or not. But what I value most in people is honesty, so if you can’t give that then there’s little use allowing this to start in the first place.”

“A very fair rule.” Erik agreed before taking a deep breath.

 

“I had an episode.” Charles had a questioning look on his face, but he was patient, allowing Erik to continue on his own time. “They’re, I don’t know what you’d call them exactly. Panic attacks, flashbacks, you can call them what you want, but while we were in the park a car backfired behind me and I had one, it was unpleasant, as usual.” He could almost see what Charles’ next question would be, what it always was. “I was in the army from a very young age, and for a time I was held captive due to my mutation. If it’s all the same to you I’d rather leave it at that.” Charles nodded.

“Of course, Erik, as you wish. Thank you for sharing that with me, I appreciate it.”

“I understand why you needed to hear it. May I ask how you knew that something had happened exactly?”

“I could feel it. When I was petting Lucky he felt...concerned, for you. And then when I touched your hand in the classroom you just felt different. Off in some way, but I couldn’t put a finger on it.” Erik nodded. So Charles had felt something earlier, which meant he’d probably picked up on emotions the second time as well, but now that it appeared they were laying their proverbial cards on the table it didn’t make much difference that he had picked up on what Erik had been feeling.

“I do have one more question, since we seem to be revealing secrets. Though, don’t feel obligated to answer, while I would like to know eventually, as I’m sure you would more of my past, for now I’m merely curious.”

“Mhm.” Charles nodded, encouraging him to go on.

“Moira said something to be, I think it was a slip of the tongue, but she said that she sometimes ‘forgot you still had powers’, or at least she started to say it. If you feel comfortable explaining I’ve been quite curious what that meant ever since.” He waited for a moment, showing Charles the same patience he’d shown him earlier. But he had a feeling Charles was going to answer his question.

“Well, you see when my powers manifested they did so in somewhat strange way. I used to have much stronger telepathic abilities when I was younger. I was able to read and manipulate people’s minds, and communicate telepathically, even from quite a distance. But unfortunately not long after my power manifested it became uncontrollable, compulsive even, and the stronger it got the more of me it burned up. Eventually I lost my eyesight completely, and that was when my powers nearly vanished, it was literally overnight. I remained able to read emotions and I can generally feel the presence of other mutants, definitely when I touch them. But my eyesight never came back.” Charles sighed wistfully, and Erik could only imagine what he must be thinking. The longing one would feel over a lost sense, a piece of yourself. He wondered if perhaps it would be better never to have seen at all, but then again perhaps it would be more unfortunate to have no perception of the world around you outside touch, smell and sound.

“Did you ever figure out why it happened that way?”

“No, it’s very strange. Raven, my sister, her wife had her powers manifest in the same way, though hers were different. She used to have visions, visions of the future. I think it’s part of the reason she and Raven were always so sure of each other.” Charles said, he sounded wistful once more, but for different reasons. Erik thought they might be happier ones, but he couldn’t quite say.

 

“Well then,” Charles said, leaning forward with what Charles might even have described as a lewd grin. It was a clear attempt at diffusing the conversation, but a welcome one. “Now that we’ve both laid bare our souls to one another,” he said, mostly joking “What do you think?” Erik grinned and reached across the table towards him, covering Charles’ clasped hands with his own.

“It’s a date?” He asked, this time much more sure of himself.

“It’s a date.” Charles agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://s266.photobucket.com/user/xoxo_bored_oxox/media/Epilogue1.jpg.html)

 

 

Charles was gathering up his things while Erik sat at one of the desks, petting Lucky and waiting for him to finish, when they heard the shrieking from down the hall.

“Charles!” Came Raven’s excited shriek from outside the door, he took a few steps towards it only to be nearly bowled over by Raven, towing Irene along by the hand, a few seconds later “Charles!” She shrieked again, practically lifting him off the ground in her excitement. Irene was laughing along with her, arms thrown around the two of them.

“My god, Raven!” He laughed. “Put me down and tell me what the hell has you two so excited.”

“We’re having a baby!” Irene cried ecstatically.

“We’re having a baby a damn baby Charles. Oh my god, you’re going to be an uncle!” Raven exclaimed.

“Won’t that be interesting?” Irene joked, he could feel the happiness radiating off of the two of them and pulled them both even closer into a hug.

“That’s incredible, absolutely incredible I can’t tell you how pleased I am for you both.”

“The woman you put us in contact with, it’s her baby, she’s giving us her baby.” He could tell Irene was near to tears and heard Raven kiss her.

“She’s giving us our baby.” He could guess Raven wasn’t much better off.

 

There were a few more minutes of hugging and near-tears until they all finally stepped back from each other and Raven spotted Erik, who Charles may or may not have momentarily forgotten was in the room.

“Charles, I’m not sure if you’re aware of this or not but there is a man in a turtle-neck staring at us from one of your desks.”

“Oh, god, sorry! Erik, come let me introduce you.” He held out his hand until he felt Erik give it a gentle squeeze before moving his hand to Charles back.

“Erik, this is Raven, my sister.” He felt their handshake as they exchanged greetings. “And this is Irene, her wife and a dear friend to me.” He felt also as Erik took Irene’s hand, a slightly gentler handshake than the one he’d offered Raven, which he suspected had something to do with the intimidating older sister looks she was surely giving him. He knew her well, after all. “Raven, Irene, this is Erik.” He introduced in turn.

“Erik your what, Charles?” Raven asked slyly.

“Erik my none of your damn business, Raven.” He answered.

“To be fair,” Irene cut in “She’s in the right, you gave us both context, after all.”

“Exactly.” Raven said.

“Really, Charles.” Erik began. “They’re only being fair, go on, I’m your…”

“You’ll be my bloody nothing, if you keep that up. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Come now, taking sides? How childish do you think I am.”

“Very.” Charles answered, poking him in the side for emphasis.

“My god, you two are sickening. I hope you know that. Irene, be glad you don’t have to watch this suckfest unfold.”

“Raven, after having watched you too for years I deserve some rewards for my suffrage.”

“I guess you’re right.” Raven conceded. “But just this once, don’t go getting any ideas above your station as little brother, now.”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Charles swore with a grin.

 

Once Irene had suggested going out for drinks to celebrate their good news Erik had escorted Irene out while Raven and Charles hung back.

 

“Charles, seriously. Whatever is going on with you two, I’m glad for it. You seem happy.” Charles could feel the flow of warm happiness leaking from her palm into his cheek when she brushed it over her cheek the way she had since he was a child.

“Thank you Raven, it means a lot to me. Really. You don’t know how much your opinion matters to me.”

“I’m glad, Charles. It’s the same for me.”

“Well for what it’s worth, Raven, I honestly couldn’t imagine two better, more deserving parents. Really.” When Raven reached forward to pull him into a hug, he was pretty sure he felt wetness brush over his neck when she buried her face there, but no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my wonderful artist, sorujaa, and everyone else who stuck around to the end of this fic I hope you enjoyed it! I wish it could've been longer, and I've been writing more for it, but in the end it's going to be in a separate story (or rather, a few). On the bright-side, the next story will be up later this week as it's ALMOST FINISHED and it involves everyone's favourite x-men gump!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://coucourfeyrac.tumblr.com/) and the ever lovely and BEAUTIFULLY TALENTED [sorujaa here](http://sorujaa.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
